Topaz Regemizala
is a character from Septimo Topaz is the right hand man to Leerin Kyboleigh. The pair run and own a travelling merchant business where they sell oddities from across Morpheus. They manipulate and lie they're way into large groups to earn trust to take items, body parts and fluids etc alike along with treasures, to add to they're overpriced collection. On top of this. The pair work as bounty hunters, always fun to get more money for the body unneeded after all. Personality Topaz is the softer of the pair. He is a huge drama queen and often finds it hard to stick to the persona of "Venari" Personality of Venari Topaz When you first meet them Vanari will come of as quite shy and curious. He will approach people to ask about them, genuinely seeming curious about new races. He may ask some personal questions but these normally leave him flustered. He is never one pry to much into friendships and keeps most people at a neutral relationship. To people he likes '''he will act exited and label individuals as friends, and '''To people he dislikes '''he will tend to simply ignore. '''Personality of Topaz Regemizala Topaz is actually a spoilt brat with high maintenance. He doesn't like doing 'hands on' work and will make excuses to avoid hard work. He is manipulative and knows what to say to get exactly what he wants, especially when it comes to using Venari. He as sociopaths tendencies. Beliefs Topaz comes from the region Orzya. Here they are pro-elven and pro-android. This means he looks down on any human or race they would class visually 'ugly' Topaz does believe in a hell, he believes he is already going to a bad place and therefore holds back on nothing. To him, the consequence is always worth the action. 'Likes/Dislikes' * Water, baths and the Ocean. He is a excellent swimmer and can swim lengths though any condition. He enjoys colder water. * Topaz loves the snow and icy climates. * He has a obsession in pickles. 'Vulnerability/Fears' * He gets anxious around areas he knows that does not have nearby water. Its the only time worry and emotion can slip into Topaz's nature. * He is attached to Leerin and is very dependant on him. 'Secrets' His whole life is a secret. He is anonymous in trade and noone deals with them by face or real name. The trade named "Monstrum's". Appearance Physique Topaz is a young elf-like being in 'human form'. He measures up to 5'9", with orange hair which holds unnatural L'Oréal advert shine and amber eyes to match in colour. He is angelic in features, seemingly flawless without any abnormal fault. With porcelain skin and a slender figure he is often compared to doll like. He has pearls embedded into his temples, a septum piecing and tattoos saying "freedom" in Albanian and his mothertongue orzyian, these located on his right hand and are cursed with a 'glamor' that he can manipulate with magic. Second Form ' Attire ' Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat COMPULSORY IF FIGHTER (Basic combat skills can also be added) Any skills useful for combat: hand to hand, armed (both long and short range), magical. What also belongs here. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. Inhuman Advancement ' ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Education your character has: can they read? 'Languages' Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. Other Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.